Despedidas
by sherminlove
Summary: que pasa cuando se termina nuestro reality show favorito y una pareja rompio y sus amigos quieren que vuelvan ¿que haran? TDI y TDA si sucedieron
1. Capítulo 1

*** Capitulo Especial***

(La historia comienza en la playa de los perdedores, todos los concursantes están en una fiesta).

Chris: Bien chicos este es el final de nuestro reality show así que despídanse y si tienen algo que decir este es el momento.

Courtney: Yo empiezo, bien esta fue la experiencia más rara, aterradora e insoportable que he vivido con personas como ustedes y… *Paro de hablar al ver la cara de tristeza de todos los demás*

Bridgette: Por que te detienes? sigue hablando *Aún triste*

Courtney: y…lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y creo que ustedes son los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener en el mundo y los quiero a todos y también los voy a extrañar.

Heather: Estoy deacuerdo con ella esto fue lo peor… y lo mejor que me ha pasado y los voy a extrañar perdedores.

Alejandro: Bueno a pesar de que no los conozco del todo y con algunos nunca hable ni trate, supongo que los voy a extrañar.

Sierra: Yo también pero sobre todo a Cody *Acercándose a Cody*

Cody: Bueno *Alejándose de Sierra* yo también los extrañare

Sadie: Ay tanto que hemos pasado juntos!!!

Katie: Ay, te comprendo Sadie

(Las dos de abrazan y empiezan a llorar).

Noah: Ah por favor ya paren de llorar *estresado*

Lindsay: Noel tiene razón *Apunto de llorar también*

Chris: Bien chicos *Ya estresado igual que Noah* ya solo despídanse ya no mas palabras.

Continuara…


	2. cuando se descubre la verdad

**Hola a todos y les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y tambien a Gwennatic que me ayudo para seguir con mi fic. muchas graxias xD **

~ En la piscina ~

Lindsay: ¡¡¡Oh Beth!!! Te voy a extrañar mucho *La abraza*

Beth: Ah!! Yo igual Lindsay *Responde al abrazo*

~ En el jacussi ~

*Bridgette y Geoff se estaban besando de reencontrarse después de TDM*

Bridgette: Te amo Geoff, te voy a extrañar mucho

Geoff: Yo igual Bridg! *se vuelven a besar*

*los dos se dejan de besar y se salen del jacussi para despedirse de los demás*

*Bridgette se dirige a Gwen y Courtney que estaban despidiendose*

Bridgette: Hola chicas

Courtney y Gwen: Hola Bridgette

Bridgette: Ah! *suspira* supongo que este es el final

Gwen: Ah *suspira* si

Courtney: *suspira* cierto

Bridgette: Oigan chicas ¿me acompañan a despedirme de los demás?

Courtney y Gwen: Claro

*Las tres chicas se despiden de todos sus compañeros mientras un rubio enamorado miraba a Bridgette*

Duncan: Geoff!!!

Geoff: Ah? que?

Duncan: Deja de mirar a Bridgette por un rato y despídete de todos nosotros

Geoff: Lo siento Duncan, pero pensar que ya no volveré a ver a Bridg. Me pone triste

Duncan: Te entiendo viejo, pensar que ya no volveré a ver a mi princesa también me pone triste

*Los dos chicos se quedan viendo a sus novias ya que ambas estaban despidiendose de todos junto a Gwen*

Trent: Chicos!!! *Gritando*

Geoff y Duncan: Ah?!!

Duncan: ¿Cuál es tu problema Elvis?!!

Geoff: Si ¿Qué te sucede viejo?

Trent: Nada, solo que llevo aquí como 5 minutos tratando de despedirme pero no dejan de ver a las chicas *Dijo mientras señalaba a las 12 concursantes*

Geoff: Lo siento viejo

Trent: Bueno los perdono ¿ahora si nos podemos despedir o no?

Geoff y Duncan: Claro viejo

Trent: Bien imagino que las chicas que veían eran Bridgette y Courtney

Geoff y Duncan: Por supuesto viejo

Duncan: Por cierto viejo ¿te sigue gustando Gwen?

*Trent se sonrojo y se puso nervioso ante la pregunta de Duncan*

Trent: *Nervioso* No, jaja

Geoff: ¿viejo?

Trent: ¿Qué?

Duncan: Di la verdad viejo

Trent: Tal vez todavía un poco

Duncan: La verdad

Trent: Esta bien ganaron *suspiro* todavía estoy enamorado de Gwen

Duncan: Y le piensas decir?

Trent: No viejo *suspiro*

Geoff: Por que?

Trent: Conociéndola se puede asustar y tal vez me odie

Duncan y Geoff: Lo sentimos viejo

Trent: No hay problema viejos *triste*

Duncan, Trent y Geoff: Los voy a extrañar viejos *dijeron los tres al unísono*

*Del otro lado de la piscina tres chicas estaban hablando*

Bridgette: Bueno Ya nos despedimos todos solo faltan Geoff, Duncan y Trent

Courtney: Cierto

Bridgette: Chicas les puedo preguntar algo?

Gwen: Claro

Bridgette: ¿A quien de todos aquí es a quien van a extrañar más? Yo a Geoff

Courtney: Yo a Duncan

Bridgette: Y tu Gwen?

*Gwen se veía triste ante la pregunta entonces Courtney le dio un codazo a Bridgette para que recordara que ella rompió con Trent*

Bridgette: Los siento Gwen, no me acordaba que habías roto con Trent

Gwen: No importa Bridgette *suspiro* ya no importa

Courtney: Que tienes Gwen?

Gwen: Nada

Bridgette: No me digas que? *sorprendida*

Gwen: ¿Qué?

Courtney: ¿te sigue gustando Trent?

*Gwen se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa como Trent*

Gwen: No *sonrojada*

Bridgette: Gwen?

Courtney: Gwen dinos la verdad, no le decimos a nadie

Gwen: *suspira* esta bien les diré la verdad *sonrojada* todavía me gusta Trent

Bridgette: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Courtney: Pero tu rompiste con el!!!

Gwen: Lo se pero…

Bridgette: Pero que Gwen? *un poco preocupada* haber cuéntanos que paso después de que rompiste con Trent

Gwen: *suspira* esta bien les diré que paso rompí con el y su equipo lo expulso por mi culpa y en el siguiente desafío yo fui expulsada y…

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustado ahora me despido bye **

**Atte: Sherminlove (con muxo cariño)**

**besos . **

**P.D : talvez mañana actualize ¿o talvez no ¬¬? xD lo mas probablees q si **

**hasta mañana (talvez)xD**


	3. lo que realmente paso

**Holisss perdon por la tardanza pero no podia usar la compu. bueno aqui les traigo mi tercer capitulo y les agradesco a los q han dejado comentaeios Graxias. Pero antes les quiero preguntar que les parece si hago un fic que se llamara Total Drama Kids sobre todos los personajes de niños (A/N: isla del drama nunca ocurrio) **

**Disclaimer:Total Drama Island no me pertenece si me pertenecieragwen jamas romperia con Trent**

**ahora si no los molesto y aui esta mi capi.**

* * *

**Lo que realmente paso**

Gwen: *suspira* esta bien les diré que paso rompí con el y su equipo lo expulso por mi culpa y en el siguiente desafío yo fui expulsada y…

**Normal POV **(Tanto Gwen como Trent cuntan lo que sucedio)

(A/N: Claro cada quien a sus amigos)

~Dentro de la limutristusina~

Gwen: Bueno no voy a poder ganar el millon de dolares pero supongo que yo nos los merecia *suspiro pues ya casi iba a ve a Trent de nuevo*

**Trent POV**

Trent: Ah *suspiro* supongo que ahora Gwen viene hacia aca

Bridgette: Trent que tienes?

Geoff: Por cierto viejo ¿quie es el que viene en camino?

Trent: Gwen *suspiro*

Bridgette: Oh, bueno supongo que le iremos a dar la bienvenida ¿vienes Trent?

Trent: No gracias, luego ire a saludarla

Bridgette: Bueno nos vemos Trent , adios

Trent: Adios chicos *dijo mientras subia a su habitacion*

**Gwen POV**

Baje hasta el muelle de la playa de los perdedores y Bridgette y Geoff estaban ahí parados, parecía que me estaban esperando. Así que me acerque a ellos para saludarlos

Gwen: Hola chicos *un poco triste*

Bridgette: Hola Gwen ¿como estas?

Gwen: Un poco triste de ser expulsada y no poder ganar el millon de dolares *mintio, si estaba triste pero no por eso, sino porque veria a Trent otra vez*

Bridgette: Bueno ven te muestro tu dormitorio que esta al lado del mio

Gwen: Esta bien

Geoff: Bien chicas las dejo solas

Bridgette: Bien nos vemos luego, ven Gwen

Gwen: Ya voy

**Trent POV**

Trent: Ah!! mi cuaderno de canciones se me olvido abajo en la sala * en eso el decidio salir a buscar su caderno y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras escucho unas voces cerca de el y vio subir a Bridgettey Gwen*

Bridgette: y eso es todo lo que hecho desde que llegue de LDA *las dos chicas estaban riendo* y tu Gwen a donde quieres ir después de dejar tus maletas?

Gwen: no se ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Bridgette: claro Gwen ¿de que se trata?

Gwen: Bueno te queria decir que...*paro de hablar al ver a Trente las escaleras*

*Ambos se quedaron mirando directo uno a los ojos del otro*

*Gwen tanto como Trent se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedia asi que querian terminar ese silencio pero ninguno se animaba a decir algo*

Gwen: Ah, hola Trent *un poco sonrojada ya que no sabia que decir*

Trent: Hola Gwen *un poco avergonsado y triste*

*Bridgette: noto que ambos se sentian incomodos al hablar y quiso intevenir*

Bridgette: Gwen que era lo que qerias pedirme?

Gwen: Ah, lo que queri es que si me puedes enseñaar toda la playa

Bridgette: Claro, pero primero vamos a dejar tu s maletas, y Trent para que bajabas?

Trent: Bueno, iba por mi cuaderno de canciones

Bridgette: Te refieres a este? lo encontre en la sala y pense que era tuyo , pero no te preocupes no lo leimos

Trent: Bueno gracias *agarrando su cuaderno*

Bridgette: De nada, ahora ven Gwen

Gwen: Claro

Trent: Bueno adios chicas *ya caminando hacia su habitacion*

Gwen y Bridgette: Adios Trent *pero Gwen lo dijo un poco triste*

Bridgette: Bueno ven Gwen

Gwen: Ya voy

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy adios**

**y espero que les guste **

**dejen _reviews xfa_**

**_graxias _**

**_bye_**

**_Atte: sherminlove_**


	4. cuando se descubre la verdad parte 2

**Holaa aqui estoy yo de nuevo molestando con la conti de mi fic antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han dejado reviews y tambien a los que me han puesto en favoritos muxas graxias**

**Disclaimer: total drama no me pertenece si no a los mas grandes genios del mundo xD**

**ahora si aqui esta mi historia**

* * *

**Gwen Pov**

_*_Gwen estaba escribiendo en su diario en su habitacion*

_Querido Diario_

_Bridgette, Izzy y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigas pero, no se, pero creo que sigo enamorada de Trent, el y yo nos hemos hecho amigos de nuevo, pero solo eso, de hecho cuando aclaramos todo creo que nos hicimos muy amigos mas que antes, y la unica persona que sabe que me gusta es Izzy, no porque yo se lo haya dicho, sino porque un dia yo estaba dibujando en la playa y al abrir mi libreta se me cayo un dibujo de Trent, y esta Izzy me habia acompañado para ir a nadar, y ella levanto el dibujo y lo vio y me hizo decirle la verdad y ella me prometio que no le diria a nadie y hasta la fecha no le ha dicho a nadie. Bueno me despido porque voy a ir a un picnic en la plya con mis amigos Bridgette, Izzy, Trent, Geoff y Dj, se que no es mi estilo pero por lo menos me voy a divertir con mis amigos. Adios_

_Gwen_

*salio de su recamara hacia la playa*

**Trent Pov**

*Geoff, Dj y Trent estaban en la playa esperando a las chicas*

Geoff: oigan chicos voy a ir adentro a ver si las chicas ya vienen

*Geoff se va corriendo y Trent se sienta a escribir en su cuaderno de canciones*

Dj: Ahora que estas escribiendo viejo?

Trent: una cancion *prestando mas atencion a lo que escribia*

Dj: eso ya lo se, lo que quiro saber es sobre que

Trent: bueno...*en eso se le cayo una hoja de su cuaderno*

Dj: Que es esto? *levantando la hoja y leyendola*

Trent: dame eso *sonrojado por lo que estaba leyendo Dj*

Dj: viejo esta cancion es para quien imagino?

Trent: no es para nadie *nervioso*

Dj: si claro si nadie se llama Gwen te creo *un poco sarcastico*

Trent: noes para ella *gritando, sonrojado todavía*

Dj: escucha viejo si te sigue gustando Gwen dime, no le voy a decir a nadie *entregandole la hoja*

Trent: Bien, todavia me gusta Gwen

Dj: tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

*En ese momento llegan corriendo Bridgette, Gwen, Izzy y Geoff e interrumpieron la comversacion de Trent y Dj*

Bridgette: perdonen la tardanza pero Izzy no dejaba de discutir con Noah por lo del beso con Noah

Izzy: Pero Izzy gano antes de que me trajeran

Geoff: bueno, pero ya podemos comer?

Izzy: deacuerdo pero ya no van a oir mi historia

*terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala del lugar para ver una pelicula*

Bridgette: bueno, ya termino la pelicula, ahora ya es tarde y debemos ir a dormir

Izzy: yo propongo una pijamada en el dormitorio de Gwen

Gwen: porque en mi dormitorio *sorprendida*

Izzy: porque si es en alguno de nuestros dormitorios no vas a ir

Gwen: deacuerdo, sera en mi dormitorio

Izzy: Genial!!! *brincando en el sofa*

Bridgette: bien yo voy por la comida ¿Izzy puedes ir a mi cuarto y sacar mi pijama?

Izzy: claro, ven Gwen *subiendo las escaleras*

Gwen: Ya voy, adios chicos *ya junto a Izzy*

Dj, Trent y Geoff: adios chicas

Geoff: bien viejos creo que ya es hora de dormir

Dj: si, ya estoy cansado

Trent: bueno vamonos, vienes Bridgette?

Bridgette: ya voy *saliendo de la cocina con palomitas de maíz, sodas, caramelos etc.*

Geoff: waw de verdad se van a comer todo eso?

Bridgette: no lo se, ¿quieren?

Geoff: claro *agarrando palomitas*

Trent: puedo tomar una soda?

Bridgette: claro

Dj: bueno que disfruten su pijamada *comiendo un dulce*

Bridgette: gracias, buenas noches

Dj, Trent y Geoff: buenas noches

**Gwen Pov **

*Ya era la media noche y Bridgette ya estaba dormida pero Izzy y Gwen estaban despiertas*

Izzy: hey Gwen ¿te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?

Gwen: claro Izzy ¿que es?

Izzy: le piensas decir a Trent lo que sientes por el?

Gwen: no Izzy

Izzy: pero porque? si son amigos, no creo que se enoje

Gwen: justamente por eso, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

Izzy: deacuerdo, pero espero que no te arrepientas si ya no lo vuelves a ver

Gwen: Yo tambien espero eso Izzy

Izzy: *bostezando* bueno, ya me dio sueño Gwen

Gwen: *bostezando* si a mi tambien Izzy

Izzy: bueno entonces vamos a dormir, buenas noches

Gwen: buenas noches, que descanses

*se quedaron dormidas y a la mañana siguiente Gwen, Izzy y Bridgette recogieron el desorden que habian hecho*

Izzy: chicas vamos a nadar ¿si?

Bridgette: si vamos!!!

Gwen: claro *un poco insegura*

*las tres chicas salieron a la playa, pero Gwen no se metio a nadar con sus amigas*

Izzy: Gwen podemos hablar? *saliendo del agua*

Gwen: claro Izzy ¿que pasa?

Izzy: quieres estar sola verdad?

Gwen: te molesta?

Izzy: claro que no Gwen, oye ¿adivina que?

Gwen: que Izzy

Izzy: bueno encontre por aqui cerca una cabaña sola y nadie sabe donde esta ¿quieres que te lleve?

Gwen: si claro

Izzy: bueno, Bridgette vamos a salir ¿si?

Bridgette: si claro *aun nadando*

Izzy: vamos a cambiarnos y andando

Gwen: bueno

*cada una entro a su dormitorio para cambiase de ropa*

Izzy: andando Gwen *saliendo del dormitorio*

*ambas chicas al otro extremo de la playa*

Izzy: bien Gwen aqui estamos

Gwen: de verdad nadie conoce aqui?

Izzy: de verdad Gwen, nadie conoce aqui ¿que pasa no te gusta el lugar?

Gwen: no, claro que me gusta, es tan perfecto, si nadie lo conoce es justo lo que necesito, estar sola, pero... no le vas a decir a nadie cierto

Izzy: no, claro que no Gwen, de verdad te lo prometo,... bueno ya me voy para dejarte sola

Trent Pov

Trent: entonces no sabes donde esta? *preguntandole a Bridgette*

Bridgette: no Trent, lo siento, oye Geoff podemos hablar?

Geoff: claro, que pasa?

*Bridgette se les queda mirando a Trent y Dj*

Dj: Ok, Trent mejor vamonos a ver la tele un rato y ver si regresan *dice mientras empuja a Trent a la sala*

Geoff: bein Bridg. ¿que querias decirme?

Bridgette: te queria preguntar, ¿no se te hace raro que Trent se preocupe tanto por Gwen?

Geoff: no, solo es su amiga

Bridgette: seguro?

Geoff: si, aparte el se preocupa por sus amigos ¿no?

Bridgette: si, cierto

*sin querer Trent escucho lo que decían*

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui le dejo xfa dejen reviews.**

**y tambien me dejen que opinan de mi propuesta de todos los personajes de niños, se los encargo**

**ahora ya los dejo de molestar. bye**

**Atte: sheminlove**

**Besos**


	5. secreto revelado

**Hola a todos ¿como estan? bueno antes les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a todos y tambien les quiero dar un poco de info. sobre mi Total Drama Kids (todos los personajes tienen entre 7 y 8 años y van en segundo año de la primaria Wawanakwa algunos son hermanos y otros primos) se animan a leerlo ;) **

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece pero creo que eso es obvio**

**ahora si aqui esta la conti**

* * *

en 5...4...3...2...LEAN (si queren claro)

Trent Pov

Trent: entonces no sabes donde esta? *preguntándole a Bridgette*

Bridgette: no Trent, lo siento, oye Geoff podemos hablar?

Geoff: claro, que pasa?

*Bridgette se les queda mirando a Trent y Dj*

Dj: OK, Trent mejor vamonos a ver la tele un rato y ver si regresan *dice mientras empuja a Trent a la sala*

Geoff: bien Bridg. ¿que querías decirme?

Bridgette: te queria preguntar, ¿no se te hace raro que Trent se preocupe tanto por Gwen?

Geoff: no, solo es su amiga

Bridgette: seguro?

Geoff: si, aparte el se preocupa por sus amigos ¿no?

Bridgette: si, cierto

*sin querer Trent escucho lo que decían*

~ Fin del flash back ~

*Courtney y Bridgette estaban abrazando a Gwen, pero en ese momento llego Izzy nadando en la piscina*

Izzy: Hola chicas que cuentan *pero vio a Gwen triste* ¿les dijiste lo que paso Gwen?

Gwen: si Izzy

Bridgette: ¿por que no me dijiste nada Izzy?

Izzy: por que, como prometí, no le diría a nadie

Courtney: oye Izzy, ¿podemos hablar?

Izzy: claro *saliendo del agua*

Courtney: ven *dijo llevándose a Izzy mientras dejaba a Gwen y Bridgette hablando*

Izzy: ¿que es lo que quieres hablar Courtney?

Courtney: lo que quiero es pedirte un favor

Izzy: claro ¿cual es?

Courtney: no se porque pero creo que Trent sigue sintiendo algo por Gwen, y quiero pedirte si puedes averiguar si mis sospechas son ciertas

Izzy: por supuesto que lo haré *emocionada*

Courtney: pero recuerda no decir nada a nadie de lo de Gwen ¿entendido?

Izzy: claro *alejándose*

**~ de vuelta con los chicos ~**

Duncan: mira viejo, yo no puedo decirte que hacer pero, es mejor que se lo digas y pronto porque hoy nos vamos y talvez no la vuelvas a ver

Geoff: el tiene razón ¿pero por que no me habías dicho nada a mi?

Duncan: Geoff eso no importa ahora

Geoff: pero yo quiero saber

Trent: dejen de pelear

Geoff/Duncan: lo sentimos

*Izzy iba corriendo hacia donde estaba Trent, pero choco con alguien que pasaba por ahí*

Dj: ¿estas bien? *ofreciéndole la mano*

Izzy: si, creo que si

Dj: ven vamos a la sala para que descanses

Izzy: *no se había dado cuenta pero tenia un pequeño golpe en la cara* si claro

*los dos se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la tele*

Dj: y… ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?

Izzy: iba a preguntarle algo a Trent * dijo inocentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho*

Dj: y que era lo que le ibas a preguntar

Izzy: si le sigue gustando Gwen *inmediatamente de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapo la boca*

Dj: *se sorprendió de lo que acababa de escuchar* ¿porque quieres saberlo?

Izzy: no te puedo decir pero… ¿tu no sabes si Trent todavía esta enamorado de Gwen?

Dj: primero dime porque quieres saberlo ¬¬

Izzy: que no puedo decirlo

Dj: entonces no te voy a decir nada

Izzy: esta bien tu ganas, la verdad es porque a Gwen todavía le gusta Trent

Dj: *sonrió* Bueno pues a Trent también le gusta Gwen todavía

Izzy: ¿de verdad? No estas mintiendo

Dj: no

Izzy: que alegría, pero solo hay un problema

Dj: ¿cual es?

Izzy: Gwen no le va a querer decir nada a Trent

Dj: lo mismo ocurre con Trent

Izzy: no podemos permitir eso D=

Dj: tengo una idea

Izzy: ¿cual es?

Dj le cuenta su idea a Izzy*

Izzy: wow que buen plan :)

Dj: ahora a ponerlo en marcha

Izzy: andando

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado bueno hasta otro capi**

**y ya casi subo Total Drama Kids por si lo quieren leer**

**xfa dejen reviews **

**sherminlove fuera (siempre quise decir eso xD)**


	6. plan de se pone en marcha

**Ooola a todos perdon x la tardanza pero me ha dado mucha flojera escribir últimamente xD pero ya aquí les traigo la conti. de mi fic. y prometo ya no tardarme tanto ;)**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece**

**ahora si...**

**Luces...drama...HISTORIA!! ahora si los dejo para que lean**

* * *

Dj: Tengo una idea

Izzy: ¿Cuál es?

Dj le cuenta su idea de que una Izzy *

Izzy: wow que buen plan :)

Dj: ahora a PONERLO en marcha

Izzy: Andando

**Courtney Pov**

*estaba sentada hablando con Gwen y Bridgette pero en eso llego Izzy corriendo*

Izzy: Courtney tengo que decirte algo importante

Courtney: ¿Que sucede Izzy?

Izzy: bueno primero necesito que vengas *jalándola del brazo*

Courtney: bueno ahorita regreso chicas

Gwen/Bridgette: si no te preocupes

*Courtney se fue caminando con Izzy*

Courtney: ¿que paso, averiguaste algo?

Izzy: si :)

Courtney: y que averiguaste ¬¬

Izzy: que a Trent todavía le gusta Gwen :D

Courtney: pues vamos con Gwen para decirle :D

Izzy: Espera!! No le podemos decir

Courtney: ¿por que no?

Izzy: porque nosotros tenemos un plan

Courtney: ¿nosotros? le dijiste a alguien! DX

Izzy: si, a Dj

Courtney: pero porque?

Izzy: porque el fue el que me dijo lo de Trent

Courtney: aver que fue lo que paso

*para no aburrirlos con todo otra vez Izzy le contó lo que paso*

Courtney: wow como no se me ocurrió eso

Izzy: entonces que dices ¿nos ayudas?

Courtney: pues claro que te ayudo, pero tenemos que decirle el plan de Dj a Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Leshawna y a Owen :)

Izzy: no te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos de Bridgette y Leshawna y Dj dijo que el les diría a los demás :)

Courtney: bueno yo me encargo de Bridgette y tu ocúpate de Leshawna

*Courtney corre de vuelta con Gwen y Bridgette e Izzy se va a buscar a Leshawna*

Courtney: regrese chicas

Bridgette: de que tanto hablaban ustedes dos?

Courtney: Ah...*Courtney no sabia que decir ya que estaba Gwen*... de unos problemas que tiene Izzy

Gwen: ¿problemas? Ella nunca me dijo que tenía problemas *dijo preocupada por su amiga*

Bridgette: y cuales son esos "problemas"?

Courtney: lo siento no les puedo decir pero si tanto quieres saber Bridgette ve y pregúntale

Bridgette: pues eso haré

Gwen: yo voy contigo

Courtney: Gwen espera *jalándola del brazo*

Gwen: ¿si? *un poco asustada por el raro comportamiento de Courtney*

Courtney: Ah... me acompañas adentro para…-piensa Courtney, piensa-...comer algo?

Gwen: si claro, vamos

*Courtney tiraba del brazo de Gwen directo a la cocina, mientras Bridgette iba a hablar con Izzy de sus "problemas"

Bridgette: Hola Izzy, Courtney me contó que le platicaste acerca de unos problemas y no nos quiso decir a Gwen y a mi cuales eran y me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo para saberlo

Izzy: ¿yo? Problemas ¿Cuáles problemas?-se puso a pensar hasta que entendió lo que le quiso decir Courtney a Bridgette-AH!! ya se de que me estas hablando, pero no son problemas lo que le dije a Courtney

Bridgette: entonces que son-dijo un poco confundida

Izzy: pues mira Courtney me pidió que averiguara si a Trent todavía le gustaba Gwen pero que no le dijera a nadie pero por error le conté a Dj y el fue el que me dijo que a Trent todavía le gusta Gwen y a Dj se le ocurrió un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos

Bridgette: y cual es el plan de Dj-dijo con una sonrisa

Izzy: Bueno para empezar necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes, así que ¿nos ayudas?

Bridgette: claro que si-dijo muy entusiasmada- pero…¿Cuál es el plan?

Izzy: pues veras…-fue interrumpida por Leshawna

Leshawna: Hey girls ¿Qué cuentan?

Bridgette: vamos ha hacer un plan para que Gwen y Trent vuelvan a estar juntos-dijo muy emocionada denuevo pero esta vez casi lo grito

Izzy: Shh… no queremos que Gwen o Trent se enteren

Leshawna: bueno, y cual es el plan?

Izzy: pues veras el plan de Dj es que hagamos una fiesta y que la ultima canción sea de parejas y como lo mas probable es que ninguno de los dos quiera bailar vamos a forzarlos

Bridgette: que buena idea, pero hay un problema,¿ que pasa si Gwen y Trent no quieren ir al baile?

Izzy: bueno pues los obligamos a ir :)

Bridgette: ¿segura? Recuerda que Gwen odia las fiestas y cosas así

Izzy: Bridgette hablas como si no me conocieras, recuerda que soy una de sus mejores amigas

Bridgette: y justamente por eso te lo digo yo ya que yo soy su mejor amiga y la conozco mas que tu

Leshawna: bueno ya dejen de pelear vamos mejor a trabajar en la fiesta

Bridgette: pero, una cosa mas

Izzy: ¿Qué?

Bridgette: ¿cómo haremos la fiesta sin que ellos se den cuenta?

Izzy: pues ese es tu trabajo ya que como acabas de decir eres su mejor amiga

Bridgette: ¿y que quieres que haga?

Izzy: pues muy fácil, entretenla mientras nosotros hacemos la fiesta

* * *

**bueno se que es muy poco pero pronto actualizare :) y tambien pronto subire otras historias que se me vengan a la cabeza, y tambien les agradeceria mucho si me dejan reviews eso me alegraria muxo **

**bueno me despido **

**sherminlove fuera xD**


	7. plan de se pone en marcha parte 2

**Hola perdon x no actualizar DX pero aqui traigo xfin la actualizacion de mi fic xfa dejenreviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: TDI /TDA no me pertenecen T-T**

**Ahora si ya no los molesto ^^**

* * *

-¿cómo haremosla fiesta sin que ellos se den cuenta?

-pues ese es tu trabajo ya que como acabas de decir eres su mejor amiga-dijo recordándole a bridgette

-¿y que quieres que haga?

-pues muy fácil, entretenla mientras nosotros hacemosla fiesta

-bien-dijo Bridgette

**Courtney Pov**

-gwen ¿quieres algo de comer?-pregunto Courtney

-no gracias, y ¿que vas a comer?

-ah…-_piensa Courtney ¿Qué vas a comer?_- de hecho no voy a comer si no preparar un pastel

-¿un pastel?

-si, ¿me ayudas?

-claro y ¿de que sabor va a ser?

-ah…de… ¿de que sabor te gusta?

-no se, de hecho me gusta mas el pay de limón

-pues hagamos elpay de limón-dijo mientras sacaba los materiales

Las chicas se pusieron a hacer el pay y mientras tanto con los chicos

-hola viejos- dice Dj mientras se acerca sus amigos

-hola viejo-saludan Duncan, Geoff y Trent

-Geoff ¿podemos hablar?-le pregunta Dj a su amigo

-claro viejo-dijo mientras se levantaba-¿Qué quieres hablar?

-lo que te quiero decir es que queremos hacer unafiesta y necesitamos tu ayuda

-wow una fiesta por fin-dijo casi gritándolo, pero afortunadamente Dj le tapo la boca-¿y que es lo que quieres que haga?

-dos cosas la primera que le avises a Owen y te asegures que no le diga nada a Trent y la segunda de que te encargues de la fiesta

-claro viejo pero solo tengo una duda

-cual es ¬¬

-¿Porqué Trent no lo puede saber?

-porque es una fiesta para el y gwen

-¿gwen?

-si-dijo un poco apresurado

-¿y porque solo para ellos dos?-dijo un poco sorprendido-¿acaso ya volvieron?

-no, pero eso queremos

-Oh ya entendí, no te preocupes viejo me encargare que sea la mejor fiesta del mundo

-bueno, pero ve decirle a owen y asegurate que no les diga nada a gwen y trent

-ya voy viejo y si yo me encargo de owen

Geoff se iba corriendo mientras dj regresaba con sus amigos

-viejo ¿a dónde fue geoff con tanta prisa?-le pregunto duncan a dj

-no lo se pero mejor pregúntale

-deacuerdo viejo ¿vienes trent?

-claro

-espera trent me acompañas a…-_piensa DJ piensa_- a…buscar a conejito?

-claro viejo

Duncan fue con geoff y le explico lo que le dijo dj dela fiesta mas o menos lo que le había dicho izzy a bridgette

-pero ¿quién distrae a trent mientras se hace la fiesta?

-ah…no lo se ¿tu?

-¿yo? ¿por que yo?

-porque son amigos

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?¿por que no dj?

-porque el se va a encargar de la comida

-esta bien pero no prometo nada

-pero que no se acerque a nada que tenga que ver con la fiesta

-si ya entendí

**Courtney Pov**

-listo ya quedo-dije mientras terminábamos el pay

-wow quedo muy bien-me dijo gwen

_Gwen y yo estábamos hablando cuando bridgette entro a la cocina_

-hola gwen, hola courtney

-hola bridgette-dijimos gwen y yo al mismo tiempo

-gwen quieres ir a…escuchar música, dibujar, platicar o no se lo que tu quieras hacer ya que es nuestro ultimo día juntas

-claro, ¿courtney vienes?

-no gracias yo me quedo aquí-dije ya que imagine que bridgette la distraería lejos de la fiesta

-hola princesa-oí una voz detrás de mí

-hola Duncan-dije sin ver quien era ya que duncan es el único que me llama princesa

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-simple tu eres el único que me llama princesa

-cierto

-¿y que haces por acá?

-busco a trent ¿lo has visto?

-no pero imagino que Dj ya te contó su plan ¿o me equivocó?

-no estas en lo cierto

-¿y que es lo que vas a hacer para la fiesta?-le pregunte

-mantener a trent lejos dela fiesta-me dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno será mejor que vayas a buscarlo

-tienes razón pero primero dame un beso

-deacuerdo per..-fue interrumpida ya que duncan me beso

-ahora si ya me voy-dijo mientras se iba feliz

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo que ya me dio flojera xD**

**xfa reviews**

**bye **

**Atte: sherminlove**


End file.
